


Who Will Mend What Falls Apart

by azephirin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Codependency, Cuddling and Snuggling, Episode: Faith, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Fix-It, Impala, Incest, Loneliness, Multi, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>I share you with the one who will / mend what falls apart / and turn a blind eye / to the thief of your heart.</em> AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Will Mend What Falls Apart

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**: o hai mr. kripke. i stoled ur karacters but i did not eated dem. i makes no monies on dem, kthx! Title and summary from "[You Made Me the Thief of Your Heart](http://www.sinead-oconnor.com/m/lyrics/you_made_me_the_thief_of_your_heart.txt)," by Sinéad O'Connor.

She stitches them up, when she can. She was pre-med, but, Christ, she was a junior, for God's sake. An undergraduate. She was taking anatomy, neurobiology, contemporary South American literature, the spirituality of dying. They don't tell you how to sew people up until you're actually in medical school.

She gave up a set of dreams for this, and she's still not sure she did the right thing. She calls her parents every week and she reassures them that she's fine, that Sam and Dean are fine, and no, they haven't found Mr. Winchester yet, but they're close. No, she doesn't know when she'll be going back to school. Having your house burn down around you (oh yeah, and nearly dying) kind of changes your priorities.

Or at least it should.

She clicks the phone shut, doesn't tell her parents that Dean nearly died, too; that they call Mr. Winchester and he never comes. That somehow they cheated death, and that's the kind of thing that bounces back at you one day.

She slides down off the hood of the car. Maybe she can drag the boys out for some food. She'll feel better once she has something to eat.

Except when she gets closer to the flat line of the one-story motel, she can see through the gap in the curtains—where they'd opened them, earlier, to let light in—and her eyes find the two of them, together, lying close on one of the beds. This isn't Northern California, and it's a goddamn stupid thing to do even though they have all their clothes on. Sam's head is pressed against Dean's chest, like he's listening for the heartbeat, over and over again, and Dean's arms are around him, fingers stroking lightly through Sam's hair.

She knows about this, always has. It doesn't mean she's a part of it. She turns around and goes back to the Impala, and stretches out on the hood, lying there until the sun goes down.


End file.
